The perfect Life
by Evelyn-Oconnell-ancient-Prince
Summary: This takes place after Hamanaptra, Rick and Evy are married and evy finds out shes pregnant ( There is Much More to come!!)


Summary: this takes place after the events of hamanaptra, Rick and evelyn already got married and this starts off with evelyn finding out she is pregnant and it goes on from there.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything from the mummy or the mummy returns.  
  
1 The perfect life  
  
  
  
~March 8,1927~  
  
  
  
Evelyn O'Connell sat on the waiting table at the doctor's office for a couple minutes waiting to hear the reason she was feeling so strange, she was having dizzy spells, throwing up, feeling just completely drained all the time. So today she left work early and went to the doctors and now sat there waiting. The doctor soon came in and looked at his chart "Mrs. O'Connell I have some wonderful news". Evy looked at him strangely ' how could being sick be so wonderful?' she thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted when he said "your pregnant". Evy looked at him " pregnant?" she smiled " I am how far" she couldn't believe it pregnant? She always wanted a family but wasn't sure if Rick did too. The doctor nodded " three months…. And now you may be sick a little longer but its all apart of morning sickness, it's normal and I don't want you to work hard at all during your pregnancy and, please come see me next month for a check up". Evelyn smiled and nodded and soon was on her way home to see Rick.  
  
~O'connell Manor~  
  
At home Rick was busy making dinner since he thought evy was working hard, and late, but little did he know she was somewhere else. It was when he heard the front door open and evelyns heels click against the tiled floor when he came in and hugged and kissed her " hi honey…. How was work," Evelyn smiled " uh good…" she lieing in a way, decideing to tell him the news during dinner. Soon the two of them where eating dinner and evy smiled when she saw baby carrots and couldn't help but to want to tell rick. Evy looked up and set down her fork " rick" she smiled. Rick looked up " yea sweetie," Evy folded her lips together to get ready for what she was going to say she looked at him and took a deep breath " um…I.I.." smiles " I'm pregnat…" she said and looked at rick with fear. Rick jumped out of his seat with a huge smile on his face, and went over to evy, picking her up and spinning her around in circles " pregnant , I get to be a daddy and you get to be a mommy, that's great!" he said happily" evy nodded, crying lightly… rick took the liberty of kissing her deeply and soon let them finish eating.  
  
  
  
Later on that night when they were changing for bed rick smiled " I love you so much." Evy walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and simply replied " will you show me just how much" smiles devilishly. Rick did what she asked and after hours of making love together the laid together, her head on his chest and the sheet over their sweaty tired bodies. Evy panted still trying to catch her breath and giggles " oh yea you defiantly showed me how much you do love me " laughs. Rick just kissed her head and smiled "I'd do more but I don't think we should wear you out you need energy for you and the baby." evy sighed and nodded and soon they both fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
The next couple days Evelyn was sick again with morning sickness, but Rick was there for her a 100%. By giving her food and comforting her or helping her do things, which really made evy feel better. She now stood in their bedroom trying to button a certain skirt and it just wouldn't work " I think I'm getting fat already " she said sadly since she loved this skirt. Rick just smiled and came over to her " well baby that means the baby is growing in you … your bound to get big sooner or later." evy smiled and pushed him a little from that remark and sighed " can I get some cloths soon if most of these don't work?" She asked. Rick replied by nodding and giving her a kiss. Later that day the went shopping and got her some things for her. After shopping, they went to lunch and Rick was already becoming amazed with how she was eating but everytime she saw him stair at her evy simply replied ' remember I'm eating for two here' Rick just laughed at her reply and continued to eat. After lunch they took a walk at the park and sat on the bench enjoying the scenery. Evelyn and Rick were both having more of a good time as they watched families and their little kids. Evy snuggled in Rick's arms and said, " I can't wait to have this baby rick." Rick just replied " me too honey me too"  
  
~2 months later, at 5 months~  
  
Evelyn was defiantly beging to show her pregnant side of herself and she was trying to be more independent but Rick would not allow it, which really ticked evy off. They had just finished eating lunch and evy was trying to help put dishes away but rick kept telling her " evy go rest ", evy was tired of resting everyone was treating her like a porcelain doll and she was through with it. Evy dropped the dish and went out crying and ran up into their room and laid on the bed. Rick finished cleaning the mess and went up to her " baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to get you mad" he said as he sat next to her and rubbed her back lightly. Evy just looked at him "Rick I'm pregnant, I'm not a porcelain doll and I'm not dying I'm just pregnant I'm still capable of doing things around here. And everyone is just starting to treat me like I belong in bed for the next 4 months" she sniffled, Rick finally realized how she got up set " I'm sorry baby I just thought maybe you were tired or something" sighs. " Listen I'll promise I will let you help out more if that's what you want. But you cant over do it you can only help a little more because you also caring for this baby inside you honey ok". Evy nodded as she got her wish and soon rick got her in the Bath tub and got her to relax and later that night after giving evy a back and foot massage. They laid together in bed in the dark talking about their future and what it would be like having a baby. Evy smiled " do you want a boy or girl " she asked. Rick smiled " Either one both are perfect to me" he smiles " what about you love?". Evy just laid her head on his chest and yawned " same I would love to have either one or even both." She asked " do you want more than one baby rick" she asked. Rick kissed her head " of course, I want a whole family, I want a million of them". Evy started cracking up " I don't think I can get that far but with your help ill do my best". They both laughed and talked a little while longer and soon the two happy soon to be parents fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
  
  
~*~*~ Listen I had not a lot of time to write this at all, and this is my very very first fan fic I'm really sorry if you don't like it but please read and review, if u want email me at FairyDust876@aol.com, THX!~*~*~ 


End file.
